undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-35274572-20180525000303/@comment-35700847-20180603025743
@Halibee Someone who loves to argue? You're the one avoiding my points and making random assumptions lol. I believe you're the one who can't admit you're wrong since instead of actually refuting my points you're just talking about how I love to argue. Never answered that question about who has the reset ability until just now. Maybe I have to repeat the same point again and again because you won't respond to them and instead you're just resorting to insults. I'm starting to believe that you're just typing to get the last word in at this point. I guess you're going to be one of those people, huh? Instead of actually putting evidence out to go against my point you're just going to point out grammar mistakes and bank on that. Even though you clearly understood what I was trying to say, nice. Then again I should have expected this the moment you tried to apply the player as a separate entity to your argument in the first place. I'm not trying to understand you? I think I've been way more understanding than you have. I actually agreed with you on Chara being evil in genocide and that they did kill their family and you responded by bringing up how they killed their family and how that made them evil, as if I didn't just agree with you, so that really makes you wonder who is really talking in circles. You just said you brought it in because Undertale has a lot of fourth wall breaks, and from what I'm seeing that's the only reason. "There's the player's point of view, where you see yourself as Frisk and Chara, in other words, Frisk and Chara aren't characters in the game, they don't exist, it's just us the players. Then there's the game's point of view, story mode if you will, where both of these characters exist and they are what I stated above about how I see them." The fact alone that you tried to bring in the player's point of view and then say "...where you see yourself as Frisk and Chara, in other words, Frisk and Chara aren't characters in the game, they don't exist, it's just us the players." sends some flags that you rely on headcanon. Also you're trying to tell me Flowey said that because he thinks Chara will find a way to reset? Do you realize how silly that sounds? Having the most determination is the only way to have the ability to reset/load/save, period. There would be no reason for Flowey to even think that because determination is really the only way to reset. Even in genocide Chara needs your soul before they can reset genocide themself(Because we certaintly don't do it). Also Flowey's speech as a whole is what he thinks, just like he thinks Chara has reset a hundred times beforehand and has already heard his speech. If you play pacifist once he'll still comment that Chara has probably heard it already. How does he know that? Oh right, he doesn't he's making an assumption. So in short you're still trying to convince me that Chara is out there looking for a way to reset because Flowey said so, even though he's not even sure himself. Point me to something that proves Chara is looking for a way to reset and his speech Isn't an assumption. Otherwise you can take your argument with no evidence and leave.